


Ghost Story

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'ghost story' is a modified version of a story I found online. There was no author mentioned or I would credit them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

"Wanna hear a ghost story?" Sean asked, slowly stroking Elijah's hair. They were reclining in Elijah's bed.. not making love, not yet anyway. Simply relaxing and catching up.

"Sure!" Elijah replied, "Because, you know.. we sure as hell have nothing ELSE to do!" He mugged, giving Sean a fake glare, then grinned. "I'm kidding. Go on, tell."

For a moment Sean simply looked perplexed then he grinned too and whapped Elijah lightly on the head. "Brat! Anyway... here's the story...."

> "A man's wife shook him awake. He looked around the cabin. His daughters were nowhere to be found.
> 
> "There's someone on the porch," his terrified wife whispered.
> 
> He grabbed an axe and threw the door open and to his surprise saw a boy about 10 years old. The kid turned and ran with the man chasing. He chased him for a long time then finally caught him. 
> 
> "Why were you on my porch?" the man raged.
> 
> "My uncles told me to," stammered the boy.
> 
> Confused, the man lowered his axe. "But.. why?"
> 
> "To get you out of the cabin."

"Wow!" Elijah said shuddering. "That IS scary!" 

Sean kissed him gently then whispered: "Can you imagine?" and drew him close.

Elijah shook his head. "That's really creepy. The uncles were probably already inside his cabin. Ick!" He shuddered again. "Where did you hear that?"

"I made it up."

"Sean, no way!" Elijah exclaimed in surprise.

Sen shrugged. "Mac and I used to make up ghost stories as kids and that's one of them. I just remembered it."

Elijah curled against him in silence; then he sat up suddenly and turned to face him.

"Do something for me."

"What?"

"Call Chris and the girls."

Sean stared at him for a long moment, then quickly turned to get out of bed. "Good idea!"


End file.
